Summer Camp
by Sysse
Summary: Nico is sent on a summer camp with few other students from his school. He has no friends and is alone, but will it be like this when summer is over? Nico/Percy.
1. Intro

_Diary entry 8.4_

_So, I got this diary from my stepmother and I guess I should write something in it. Maybe I should start with some basic stuff. Yeah, that sounds good._

_School was never easy, and it definitely wasn't going to be easier if you were ignored by almost every student in the school. And I know this from experience._

_My name is Nico. I'm half Italian and half Greek which is the reason to my olive colored skin. I live in New York and hate it. Anyway, a little bit more about how I look._

_I have the same dark brown eyes as my mother had, but they have the same glint in them as my father have. Or that's what people say, I don't really remember my mother. I also have black hair that looks like I would have just gotten out of bed. Usually when I was going to school, I would wear a big black hoodie and dark jeans. I was trying to hide myself. Still am… It's not that I hate the way I look, no, it's because I'm tired of all the fake friends that comes along with it. I'm 16 years old, I'm tall, I have muscles and I'm rich. What more would a woman need?_

_My dad, Hades, is a well-known businessman and everybody wants to be on his good side. So, what would be a better way than to date his son? Yeah, I don't know either… My stepmother Persephone is a really caring parent and she loves flowers. Our house is full of flowers. I have one sister, Bianca, and I have a feeling that she doesn't like me very much. We don't even talk to each other anymore. When I try to talk to her, she just walks away. Well, whatever… _

_But I have to go now. School is waiting. Should I say some kind of good byes now? Uh… Bye._

I closed my diary and hid it well under my bed before pulling on a pair of dark tight jeans on. They weren't too tight, just so they would look good. After that I put on a black hoodie with a _'son of death'_ text on it, took my bag and headed out of the house.

I was from a rich family, so every morning I and Bianca would get a ride to school and back home. It was kind of embarrassing.

When we got close to the school, I asked the driver to leave me there. Bianca agreed to this. I keep saying to myself that the only reason she agreed to this, was because she didn't want me to blow off my covers after hiding a whole year. Nobody knew I was the son of Hades, and I couldn't be more thankful.

I walked the rest of the way to school and after arriving there, I headed straight to the class room. I sat in one of the places far behind and looked out of the window while waiting for the class to start. While I was looking out, I could see some guys playing basketball and doing other stuff that friends do. One of the basket players caught my eyes and we looked at each other for a while before I closed mine. I sighed. I couldn't see the boy clearly, but I could bet he was smiling. To me? I don't think so.

When the class finally ended I made my way to my locker. After I had gotten the books I needed, I walked to my next class. But on the way to the class, someone just had to push my shoulder so all of my books fell on the floor. Crap. And the best part of it is, that the pusher left without saying a word. Like I would be a ghost and nothing happened. Well, it wasn't anything new for me. I don't know which is worse, to be alone and lonely or to just be lonely. I guess the latter.

After school was over, I decided to walk home. The walk wasn't that long and I didn't want to wait on the driver. I guess the driver knew already that I wasn't coming, because I never waited on him. I hadn't done it on the first day of school and I wouldn't be doing it on any other day.

"How was school?" Persephone asked as I walked into the house.

"Same as always." I told her while I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the kitchen. "I did get some papers for you and dad, though." I continued and took a bite from the apple. I put the apple down, gave Persephone the papers and continued to munch on my apple.

"Boring, boring, to Hades, boring, boring, ooh…"

"What is it?" I asked 'Phone who was going through the papers.

"It's nothing that you should worry about." she gave me a sweet smile before taking the pile of mails and walking away. I shook my head and threw away the eaten apple before heading to my own room. '_Should have looked at them before giving them' _I thought as I dig out my diary and started to write about my day in it.

**-Later with Persephone and Hades-**

"And you think this is a good idea?" Hades asked his wife while holding a yellow paper in his hands.

"It's an awesome idea, dear, Nico could even get some friends from there. Really, he never brings friends home." Persephone said while giving a massage to Hades.

"But sending my son to a summer camp? Without telling him?" Hades waved the piece of paper in his hands. "That could be our doom." he nodded slowly, agreeing his own words.

"We could tell him after we dump him in there." Persephone smirked. "And besides, we would have the whole summer for us two after Bianca leaves." Hades' wife whispered into his ear while letting her hands fall down his chest into a hug.

"Well… If you look at it that way… It sound pretty good. Alright, mind handing me the phone?" Hades said and watched as her wife left with a victorious smile on her face to get the phone. '_Someday she will be the death of me…'_ Hades sighed before glancing at the yellow paper with strawberries in the corners. He shook his head.

**A/N**

**This is my first fic in this fandom and it's been a while when I read the books. This is gonna be a multi-chapter story and if you have something to ask, just ask. This is an intro and will probably be the only chapter written this way.**


	2. Welcome to Summer Camp!

"What?!" Nico yelled and stood up from the dining table, slamming his fists on it angrily.

"You're going on summer camp, son. So please sit down." Hades said calmly.

"But I don't want to go on a fucking camp!" Nico continued to yell but obliged his father and sat down. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down. "Why in hell do I have to go there?" he asked venom dripping from his voice.

"Language." Persephone gave Nico a hard look before continuing. "In one year you haven't hanged out with a single friend. We're just worried of you." Persephone said, putting her hand on Hades' shoulder.

"Yeah? Well maybe that's because I don't have any friends." Nico almost yelled again. _'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_ "And guess what? I'm gonna be all alone at that camp."

"Wrong." Hades' said with a face that told he had been suspecting that. "Hazel will be there too. You did know she goes in the same school?" Hades asked. Nico shook his head.

"I still don't want to go."

"We're not discussing it." Hades said.

"I hate you, you know that?" Nico stood up from the table and started to walk away from the kitchen.

"The camp starts tomorrow." Persephone smiled. Nico rolled his eyes and turned to look at them with a big fake smile.

"Any more surprises?"

"Well… Bianca packed your bag and she said that she would kill you if you go through it or change anything. Besides, you don't have time to pack because it's late and we will be going early in the morning. The bag is already in the car." Persephone said. "And we must pick up Hazel too."

-ʘ_ʘ-

The next morning a grumpy Nico was seated in a car. His parents were outside, ringing a doorbell to his cousin's house.

Hazel's dad, Pluto, is Hades' twin brother so that makes Hazel is Nico's cousin. After a few more minutes the backseat door opened relieving a dark skinned girl with golden eyes and brown hair. She grinned at him.

"Nico! It's so nice to see you again. I had no idea that you went to the same school as I. I can't believe I never met you there." she sat next to Nico. "Are you as excited as I am?"

Nico glared at her, "Do I look like I am?" he gave her a big fake smile that could easily be recognized. Hazel laughed it off.

The car stopped and Hades got out of it, opened the backseat and took two big luggage out. One of them was to Hazel and the other was to Nico. Persephone walked over to him with the teens following.

"Okay, now remember to be polite, wash your teeth twice a day, remember to bath often, eat and drink water, remember to—"

"'Phone!" Both Nico and Hazel cut her off. "I think we can handle it." Nico said.

"Okay." she smiled at the teen duo. "Just remember to call every once in a while and tell us what has happened." she said and gave both of them a big bone crushing hug.

"Now here's your things." Hades said and gave the luggage to their owners. "Take care of yourself, son." he ruffled Nico's hair. "And you too, Hazel." he ruffled her hair too.

After the car was out of sight, Nico let out a huge sigh.

"Everything okay?" Hazel asked smiling. Nico nodded. "So, why are you here?"

"Dad and 'Phone made me."

"Oh… Yeah well, Pluto kind of told me that. How about I show you around?" Hazel smiled. "And then, I'm gonna show you my cabin and my boyfriend." she smiled from ear to ear.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Well, Neeks, you would probably have too if you didn't hide yourself in a hoodie all the time. I hope your bag isn't full of hoodies. I would probably burn them." Hazel said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it anymore. Bianca packed my bag." Nico said. "Could we first go dump these," Nico gestured to the bags, "and then you could show me around."

"Exactly what I would have done. Let's go first to your cabin. I want to see your roomies." Hazel and Nico walked down a hill and over to a U-formed cabin area. They walked over to a brown tree house with a wooden number 3 on top of the door.

"So… This is it?" Nico asked, already grabbing his hood so he could put it on.

"Yap, this is yours. And seriously, put that hood down." Hazel answered and dragged Nico to the door. She knocked on the door and after a moment a blond boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello Hazel and uh… someone. I'm Jason." the boy now known as Jason said and looked at Nico. "So, what do you guys want?" he smiled.

"Hi Jason. Nico is your roomie." Hazel smiled.

"Right… You are Nico, right?" Jason asked the boy who was wearing a big black hoodie and grey almost skinny jeans.

"Yeah, I'm Nico, nice to meet you." Jason let Nico and Hazel into the cabin. Round a table in the cabin sat two other people who were playing cards.

"Fuck Luke. You're always cheating!" a boy with brown hair yelled, tossing the cards on the table.

"But Jake, I didn't cheat. A lot…" a boy with blond hair and blue eyes smirked. He also had a scar running down his face which Nico thought could have been pretty cool if he were few years younger.

"Guys…" Jason said, turning the two males' attention to the trio. "This is Nico, our roommate." he said.

"I'm Luke, nice to meet ya'." Luke said, standing up and offering his hand to Nico.

"You better not shake that. I'm Jake." the brown haired man said with a smile.

"Damn Jake, you ruined my fun." Luke chuckled and sat back down on a chair. The cabin had mostly wooden furniture if you didn't count the big red sofa in the middle of the room and a TV. Nico put his baggage down on an empty bed and started to look around the cabin. The cabin had a bathroom with a shower and a kitchen to top it all. They had to sleep in bunk beds and fortunately Nico got a lower bed.

"Does every cabin look like this one?" Nico asked as he sat on his bed, Hazel next to her.

"Want to find out? C'mon I'm gonna show my cabin next. You must see it." she grinned and grabbed Nico's wrist, dragging him out. "My cabin number is 7 and its right over there." Hazel said and pointed out an exact copy of Nico's cabin with a dark 7 hanging over the door.

Hazel opened the door without knocking and the duo got the whole attention of three girls. "Hazel! Nice to see you." a girl with black hair smiled and walked over to hug Hazel.

"Hey Reyna." Hazel hugged the girl back.

"So… Who is this young man you brought with you?" Reyna asked, looking Nico up and down.

"I'm Nico." Nico said. Reyna took Nico's hand and shook it.

"I'm Reyna. Nice to meet you, Nico." She said and let go of him. Nico nodded. "Okay girls, mind introducing yourself to Nico?" Reyna smiled and went over to talk to Hazel.

"I'm Piper," said a girl who looked like a beautiful Indian "and this is Juniper." she said pointing to a girl with chestnut colored hair. "You're Nico? How come I haven't seen you in school before?" Piper asked.

"I have." a shy voice said. Nico and Piper turned to look at Juniper who blushed. "I mean… You were my partner in that chemistry project." she smiled.

"Oh yeah… I remember you." Nico answered. "You were my first partner who actually did somet—"

"Nico! C'mon, I want to show you my boyfriend." Hazel came over to the trio and grabbed Nico's wrist again.

"See you later." Piper said and Nico waved to them with an apology smile on his face to before he exited the cabin with Hazel. Hazel leaded Nico to cabin number 9. She knocked on the door and it was opened by a blond, blue eyed boy who had a teddy bear in his hands.

"Hazel. May I help you?" he asked with a British accent.

"Octavian." Hazel said coldly. "I was looking for Frank." she said. Octavian looked at Hazel and then at Nico. He raised an eyebrow but let them in. He walked over to a bed, sat down and placed more stuffed animals on his bed.

"Why does he have so many of them? Is he 5 years?" Hazel asked Nico, although she knew Nico wouldn't know the answer

"Hazel?" a tall guy with strongly built body asked as he came from the bathroom. Hazel ran over to him and gave a hug.

"Hey, Frankie." she smiled, letting go of him. "Frank, this is Nico- my cousin, and Nico, this is my boyfriend Frank." Hazel introduced them.

"Hi." Frank said and shook Nico's hand. Nico nodded.

"Well… If this was it, I think I'll be going back to my own cabin." Nico said and the only one who heard it was Octavian, who nodded as an answer. Hazel and Frank was too busy talking and kissing to notice Nico anymore. Nico walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. His hand was raised like he would have knocked after a moment.

"Oh… Hello." the boy blushed and put his hand down.

"Bye." Nico said, stepped around the boy and walked over to his own cabin. There were 12 cabins in the U-form, but only four of them was occupied. After two weeks the other cabins would also get inhabitants. Before Nico entered his cabin, he decided to take a look at the rest of the camp.

Nico walked away from the cabins and soon arrived to a pavilion where they probably would eat. He continued his way to a strawberry field, ate few, and walked along it. When he was ready with the tour, he went to sit on a dock near a lake. The cabin area was close to the lake and he could see few of the cabins from the beach.

The son of Hades looked at the lake while he took his shoes off so he could bath his feet in the water. The water wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either. He took his hoodie off before he got too hot because of the clear sun in the sky. He wore a black tank top under his hoodie. He put his hoodie on the deck as a pillow as he laid down. He sighed as he watched few clouds pass by.

"Hey. I don't think we introduced ourselves before." someone said behind Nico. Nico looked up and saw the green eyed boy from Frank's and Octavian's cabin.

"That's because we didn't." Nico said, closing his eyes.

"Oh… Well, I'm Percy." he said and sat down next to Nico. "You know, I have always wanted to go swimming with my clothes on." Percy smirked. Nico sat up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why in hell?" Nico asked.

"Dunno. But hey, I never caught your name." Percy said smiling at Nico.

'_That's because I didn't tell you it'. _"It's Nico."

-ʘ_ʘ-

When the evening came all campers had been gathered around a bonfire. The camp leaders Chiron and Mr. D stood there talking about something.

"We're going to put you into groups so you could get to know each other better. With these groups you will be making some chores every day and if we have a competition you will use this groups in it." Chiron announced. "The groups are:  
1. Jake, Will, Reyna and Rachel.  
2. Jason, Octavian, Drew and Hazel.  
3. Nico, Perseus, Leo and Thalia.  
4. Frank, Annabeth and Luke.  
5. Juniper, Grover and Piper." Chiron said. "Now everybody go sit with your groups and we can start with tonight's activities. Everybody went to sit with their groups. Nico sat down next to Percy while one Latino guy and a punk girl came towards them.

"Hey Perce." the girl said. "Nico?" she asked and when Nico nodded, she sat down against them. "I'm Thalia." she said.

"And I am Valdez, Leo Valdez." The Latino man grinned and sat next to Thalia. The group number three fell into a silence while every other group talked with each other. "Hey guys, how about we name our group as 'Leo and his company'?" Leo grinned, not wanting the awkward silence to continue.

"Let me think… No." Thalia answered coldly, but smiled at Leo's pout.

"Okay, okay. But we still need a name for our group." he said.

"How about 'Alpha Romeos'?" Percy said seriously. Everybody looked at him with raised eyebrows before they started to laugh. "What? It was a good name…"

"Okay, now seriously. What about Platinum? It has our first letters in it." Thalia said.

"But isn't that a bit boring?" Leo asked, looking at Thalia. "Let's name us Demigods." Leo said.

"What? Why?" Percy smiled.

"Because we can." Leo smirked.

"Attention everybody!" Chiron yelled. "Let's start with deciding who will do what chores tomorrow. Team1, you will be picking up strawberries. Team2 will be taking care of the horses. Team3 gets the laundry and team4 has to plan with team5 a game we will play at tomorrow's bonfire." Chiron ended. "Now go to your cabins or do whatever you like. I'll be waking you up tomorrow early. Good night." And with that almost everyone started to head back to their cabins.

Nico and Octavian were the only ones who didn't go back to their cabins right away. Octavian sighed heavily, feeding a tree block to the fire. He looked at it with sad eyes before standing up and walking away. Nico watched as the blond boy went and when he wasn't in his sight anymore, he decided to go to his cabin too.

_Diary entry 3.6_

_It's a Sunday today and I'm at the camp my father and 'Phone sent me to. I really don't know anyone here except Hazel, but I don't think you can count her. My roommates seems to be okay, but I see them like the bully guys. Not that they bully me but you know, some nerds from the school maybe._

_Hazel has a boyfriend… Frank, I think his name was. I swear that if Frank ever hurts her, I'm gonna kill him. Okay, I probably won't… I also heard that Jason from my cabin is dating with Reyna and that Juniper dates some weird hippie-guy named Grover. I have never talked to him. Percy is dating a blonde girl named Annabeth._

_Anyway, I hate it here. I guess it's just because I'm alone all the time and every time I try to talk, nobody listens. I have gotten used to it though, it's like that in school too. And that weird teddy bear guy seems to be lonely too. I asked Jason why, and he told me that nobody on this camp likes him. Well whatever._

_I think I should stop writing here. My roomies asked me to play cards with them and I think I could actually join them. Yeah, okay bye._

-ʘ_ʘ-

**A/N**

**Which writing style do you think was better, the first chapters or this chapter's? Also I have to say that I have a soft spot for Octavian. This story will have other pairings too. And please tell me what you liked:).**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has pretty much of Jake/Will and the characters may be a bit out of character.**

"Wake up everybody, the breakfast is served!" Chiron came yelling to every cabin in success and after that started to play a trumpet while walking in and out of the cabins. Percy woke up with a big yawn after the trumpet started to play. He brushed his hair, teeth and dressed up. He put on light blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

While Percy was walking to the pavilion to have breakfast, he spotted Nico. "Hey, Nico! Wait!" Percy yelled and ran up to the dark haired boy. Nico was wearing black sweatpants and a white tank top which looked good on him. "So, wanna go eat breakfast with me?" Percy asked after he had looked Nico over.

"Okay." Nico mumbled as they made their way to the pavilion. Percy took some cereals and went to sit on a table and after a moment Nico sat down across from him.

"Is this your first time at a summer camp?" Percy asked, eating a spoonful of his cereals. Nico nodded. "I noticed, that you don't talk much. Why?"

"I'm not used—"

"Percy!" Annabeth ran up to the table cutting Nico off at the progress.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy smiled and kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him. Nico looked away from the couple that had obviously forgotten that he was there, and turned his attention to the other people at place. Most of the people were walking towards the pavilion, and the only one beside the trio at place was Octavian. When everybody had sat down, Nico looked around again and noticed the teddy bear guy still sat alone. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to him, sitting down. Octavian looked up at Nico before taking a bite of his bread.

"Why did you sit down with me? I thought you were having fun with your friends." Octavian said after he had swallowed the food.

"I don't really have friends here." Nico said.

"I know. You're that emo kid from school. Yes, I've seen you around." Octavian said. "I also know about you're rich family, di Angelo." Octavian smirked.

"How?"

"I have my ways. But the question is, why are you hiding it?" Octavian asked.

"Nico!" Hazel ran up to his cousin. She glared at Octavian before turning her attention to Nico. "You shouldn't be talking to Octavian. Now come with me." she said, turning back to glare at the blond. Nico looked at Octavian.

"Just go. I have a feeling we will be talking later." He said. Nico stood up, but before he had time to leave, Octavian continued. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he smirked. Nico nodded before being dragged by Hazel.

"What secret was Octavian talking about?" Hazel asked seriously, sounding even a bit angry.

"He knows who I am." Nico told her.

"You shouldn't have talked to him."

"Oh dear Cousin, why not?"

"Because he is evil, power obsessed and nobody likes him."

"I don't want to judge him before I know him." Nico said.

"I'm forbidding you to talk to him again." Hazel said, hands on her hips.

"You can't do it. This is stupid!" Nico yelled, walking away from Hazel and everybody. He walked straight to his cabin, not caring that everyone was looking at them and had probably heard their conversation. He sighed as he laid down on his bunk, covering his face with his arms. This wasn't like him. To yell at Hazel because of a guy he had barely talked to.

Hazel looked as Nico walked away. She turned to look at Octavian with angry eyes before she stomped over to him.

"You!" she yelled and poked Octavian's chest with her finger. "What did you say to him?" Hazel asked glaring. Everybody else had turned their attention to the duo and was glaring at the blond.

"Nothing." Octavian shrugged and went back to eat his bread.

"Octavian." Jason said. He was standing next to Hazel, Rayna next to him. "I think it is better you leave. It would be the best for all of us." He said, while everybody glared down on the teddy bear guy. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"I was ready anyway." he said and left. While he was walking back to his cabin, he couldn't help but glance over at the cabin number 3, Nico's cabin. He sighed as he walked over to his own cabin.

-ʘ_ʘ-

Nico sighed as he hanged another pair of boxers. To do the laundries really sucked. While Nico continued to do the work, Leo walked up to him.

"Hey, I just finished my own things and I'm sure you wouldn't mind my awesome company." Leo grinned and took a shirt from the basket.

"Thanks." Nico said.

"No probs." Leo smiled. "So, you're in the same cabin as Jason?" Nico nodded. "Cool. You know he is a great guy. Well not as great as I am, but he's nice and that kind of stuff."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nico asked as he took a pair of jeans from the basket. Who would have known that there would be that much laundry on the second day of camp?

"Well… Because…I don't know." Leo grinned.

"Okay." Nico looked at Leo weirdly.

"By the way, did you know that cabin 3 is one of the biggest cabins? Now you do." Leo laughed. "Well, it looks like we are ready with today's chore." Leo said and took the now empty basket. Percy and Thalia walked over to the duo and they walked over to Mr. D, who was taking sun and eating droves.

"We're ready with the laundries." Percy said.

"Good job Peter, and his team." Dionysus said, plopping a drove into his mouth.

"It's Percy."

"Peter, Percy, whatever. Now go bug someone else." Mr. D said and put his sunglasses on.

Later that evening Nico walked to his cabin. Jake was the only one who was in the cabin at that moment, and he looked angry.

"Hey, what's up?" Nico asked as he plopped down on his bed.

"Everything sucks." Jake said and sat down on a chair.

"That's a pretty positive way of thinking." Jason said as he walked into the cabin, Leo behind him. Jake sent them both a glare before turning to work on a piece of metal he had.

"Did you have a fight with Will?" Leo asked, hiding himself behind Jason. "You guys are best friends. I'm sure you can work this out." Leo continued. He had seen how broken Will had looked after he had come back to the cabin after a walk with Jake.

"We are not friends anymore, so stop mentioning him." Jake said and stormed off the cabin.

Nico looked at Leo and Jason. "What was that?" he asked. Jason and Leo walked over to Jason's bed and sat down. Well, Leo laid down on it like he owned it.

"Jake and Will, from my cabin, have been best friends since forever and now it looks like they had a bad fight." Leo said. "But I'm sure they can work it out." he smiled and kicked Jason off the bed. Just when Jason was about to yell at Leo, there was a knock on the door. Nico stood up and went to open it.

"Yes?" he said to Chiron, who was on the other side of the door.

"It's campfire time, boys. Go tell the other cabins to come there in 5 minutes." Chiron said and walked away. Nico turned to Leo and Jason, who had obviously heard the conversation, because they were already at the door.

-ʘ_ʘ-

Will walked back to his cabin after he had ran away from Jake. He knew it was a bad idea, but it's too late to do anything about it. While sitting in his bunk, Will got the sudden urge to go talk to someone. The only person he could tell what was wrong, was Percy. Will exited his own cabin and walked over to Percy's. He knocked.

"How can I help you?" a pale boy with blond hair and blue eyes asked. It was Octavian.

"Is Percy here?" Will asked.

"No. You can wait him here if you want to. Come in." Octavian said and left the door open to Will. Octavian sat down on his bed. Will walked in, closing the door and sat on a chair near the bunks.

"May I ask you, what's wrong?" Octavian asked, looking at Will. Usually Will would be smiling his breathtaking smile, but now there was nothing.

"Had a fight with my best friend." Will mumbled.

"What happened?" Octavian asked, hiding his smirk. There was always a way to get blackmail materials.

_-Flashback-_

_Will walked next to Jake as they made their way to the lake._

"_Who is that Nico you have as a roomie?" Will asked, grabbing Jake's wrist and dragging him to the dock. Will sat down, his feet playing on the water surface._

"_He is just someone from school. He's cool, kind of funny and you know, that silent type who could actually get girls and maybe even boys if he tried." Jake said and sat down next to his best friend. They fell into a comfortable silence while they watched the sun set behind the trees that surrounded the lake. Will sighed._

"_Everything okay?" Jake asked, turning to look at the blond boy with sun kissed skin and blue eyes._

"_There's something I should tell you." Will said, looking down to his lap._

"_What is it? Girl trouble?" Jake joked as he leaned closer to Will, just to tease him. Will took a big, shaky breath. He turned to look at Jake and after a moment, he leaned up and kissed Jake. Will pressed his lips hard against Jake's, before pulling away. _

"_I have a crush on you." Will admitted, not looking at his friend. When he didn't get any kind of response, he stood up. Jake looked at his best friend with disgust._

"_That's just sick!" Jake said. "I would never have thought that you are a faggot. I don't want to see you again, or else I might throw up!" Jake yelled._

"_I-I'm sorry…"_

"_Go away, fag!" Jake yelled. Will turned around and walked away, leaving his crush on the dock. Tears ran down his cheeks as he made it to his cabin. Before entering, he wiped away the tears. Leo was leaving the cabin when he got there, leaving him alone because Grover was with Juniper._

_-End of flashback-_

"And after that, I came here." Will ended his story. Octavian looked at the poor boy, for once in his life, feeling sorry. Maybe this was a good opportunity to gain a new friend and prove the others he wasn't an evil guy.

"You shouldn't give up on him." Octavian said. Will turned to look at him with surprised eyes. "You like to sing, right?" Will nodded. "Okay, and you play guitar?" Will nodded again. "Good. Today at campfire, sing something. Sing something that only he and you would know that is to him." Octavian said.

"Why would you want to help me? And how did you know I like singing and playing guitar?" Will asked.

"Chiron told me. He asked me to get you to sing at campfires." Octavian said with a smirk. Will nodded.

"Thanks, I guess." Will smiled again, having an awesome idea in his mind. He exited the cabin in such a hurry that he almost knocked Percy over, who was entering the cabin. Percy walked into the cabin and looked at Octavian.

"Can you explain why Will was like that?" he asked. Just when Octavian was about to answer, somebody knocked on the door. Percy sighed and went to open the door. It was Jason.

"The campfire time starts now." Jason said and went to the next cabin.

When everybody had gathered around the campfire, Chiron started to speak. "I hope you had a nice day and now let's enjoy each other's company. I asked Will to perform a song." Chiron ended. Will took his guitar into his lap and started to play on it.

"… _If I had you, that would be the only thing I ever need.  
Yeah, if I had you then money, fame and fortune never could compete.  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy.  
If I had you, you, you. If I had you." _

The song was slow and while Will sang it, he looked at Jake. Nobody really noticed that. When the song ended, everybody started to applause, except Jake who was looking at the ground. Will sighed.

"That was awesome, man." Grover said. "Can I test your guitar?" he asked. Will handed the guitar to him and looked back at Jake, who was now glaring at him.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Will said, stood up and walked off into the woods despise Chiron's protests.

Percy turned to look at Nico, who sat next to him, and asked: "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He and Jake had a fight." Nico said, looking at the fire. Percy sighed and turned to Annabeth who was on his other side. Annabeth was currently talking to Luke.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do you—"

"Not now Percy. Can't you see I'm in middle of a conversation with Luke?" Annabeth said a bit irritated, one of her hands on Luke's.

"But—"

"Percy, shut up and talk to that kid next to you." Annabeth said. Percy sighed and turned to Nico.

"So, um… Want to tell me something about you?" Percy asked Nico. Nico glanced at Percy before turning his attention back to the fire.

"I have one sister, who probably hate me. My dad is awkward and my stepmother is a caring parent." Nico said, not really knowing why.

"Oh, so did your father and real mother break up?"

"No, she died." Nico mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Whatever. What about your family?"

"I have a mom, Sally, a stepfather, Paul, a little brother, Tyson. My dad broke up with my mum before I had born so I don't really know him." Percy explained. Nico nodded. "What's your favorite food?" Percy asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" Nico asked.

"Sorry." Percy frowned and turned his gaze to the ground.

"No, I should be sorry. It's just that everything is taking on my nerves." Nico sighed.

"I know what you mean." Nico looked at Percy. "It feels like Annabeth is drifting away from me. Every time I try to talk or do something to her, she leaves." Percy told.

"Have you talked about it to her?" Nico questioned.

"No, I'm scared." Percy admitted. "And I don't even know why I'm telling you this." he sighed with a smile.

"People say I'm easy to talk to." Nico smirked, Percy smiled. Nico turned his attention from the sea-green eyes to Will, who was walking back towards the campfire. Will walked over to Percy and Nico.

"Hey Perce, I was looking for you earlier today." Will smiled and sat in front of Percy and Nico on the ground.

"So that was why you were at my cabin? And what was it?" Percy smiled at the blond.

"Nothing important anymore, 'Tavy helped me." Will said.

"'Tavy?"

"Yeah, Octavian. I didn't know he was so kind." Will said to Percy.

"That's because he isn't." Percy frowned. "He has always some kind of back thoughts." Percy continued.

"Whatever. You're Nico, right?" Will asked, Nico nodded. "I've heard much about you from Leo and few guys from school. Did you know they called you the 'Ghost Prince'?" Will asked.

"Will… What's wrong?" Percy asked concerned. Will sighed. "Is it the fight?" Will nodded.

"I fucked up. I shouldn't have told him." Will sighed.

"Will, you are a great guy. Now stop sulking, I'm sure Jake will realize what he missed." Percy smiled. Percy had known about Will's crush on Jake for a long time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nico asked. Just when Will was about to answer, Chiron started to speak.

"Tomorrow, we will have a surviving test. You will go live in the woods for a day, starting tomorrow midday and ending the next day same time. You will live with a partner from your group, and those who have three haves to make some kind of deal. I don't want to have a boy and a girl as a couple, but because we can't have it perfectly you have to come and ask me." Chiron said.

Percy looked at Nico. "Do you want to be my partner? Or would Leo's wonderful company be better?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm with you." Nico said with wide eyes. Percy turned to look at Will, who had a face splitting grin on his face.

"I have to be Jake's partner." Will smirked.

**-ʘ_ʘ-**

**A/N**

**Okay, so I decided to cut this here and I need a boy/girlfriend to Octavian. It can be someone who is already at the camp or someone who will come. I was first thinking about Rayna or Will, but it could also be Apollo or someone else. The song Will sang was Adam Lambert's -If I had you.**

**Please review (and tell me who I should put as 'Tavy's friend)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**These are the surviving-test-pairings: Nico&Percy, Jason&Octavian, Jake&Will, Frank&Leo, Luke&Grover, Drew&Hazel, Rayna&Piper, Juniper&Thalia, Annabeth&Rachel.**

The pairs stood in a circle, Chiron in the middle. Chiron was currently going through the rules and how you can survive in the forest for a day.

"The only rule is, no killing. Try not to get lost and watch out for bears." Chiron said. "There are tents in the forest with your names on them, find them and come back tomorrow." Chiron ended and everyone started to walk towards the forest. Percy and Nico walked next to each other towards the woods.

"Where do you think our tent is?" Percy asked excited.

"This map Chiron gave everyone shows were the tents are, so how about we go checkup the closest one?" Nico suggested. After walking around the woods for few hours and finally finding their tent, Percy sat down on the ground with a huff.

"Finally!" Percy huffed. Nico opened the zipper to the tent and put his bag in it. "So, what now?" Nico asked, taking Percy's bag as well and putting it into the tent. The tent was small, green and was placed near the lake, but on the other side of the camp.

"Let's go exploring." Percy smiled, pumping his fist in the air as he started to walk towards the lake. Nico walked slowly after him, watching the surrounds. Percy ran over to the lake and threw a stone in it. Nico sat down on the beach and waited until Percy had gotten enough of throwing stones and rocks into the water.

"Damn that was fun." Percy beamed as he sat down next to Nico.

"Right…" Nico said, laying down on the sand.

"I tried to talk to Annabeth." Percy said after a moment of silence. Nico nodded. "She told me that I was being stupid and that nothing was wrong." Percy finished with a frown.

"Do you believe her?" Nico asked. Percy nodded. "Then there probably isn't anything wrong." Nico stated.

"I hope you're right." Percy smiled.

"Percy! Nico!" someone yelled from the woods. Both boys turned to look at Will who was running towards them, Jake behind him. When Will finally got there, he hid himself behind the duo.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"I took his phone because he was texting with it and didn't pay attention to me, and now he is angry." Will said. Nico sighed.

"Isn't that a bit immature?" Nico glanced at Percy, who nodded.

"Give my phone back." Jake said after he arrived, glaring at Will.

"I'll give it if you promise to pay attention to me." Will smiled, throwing the phone in the air and catching it with ease. Jake sighed.

"I don't give a fuck if you're here or not and I'm not gonna do it because you make me." Jake said. Will looked down to the ground a bit hurt by the reply.

"Yeah, you're right and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your phone or told about my feelings to you. Let's just go back to the tent." Will said, handing the phone over to Jake. Jake snapped it out of Will's hand and marched away. Will sighed and went after him.

"Will haves a crush on Jake, right?" Nico asked, looking at Percy who nodded. "And Jake is a homophobe." Nico stated. The duo started to walk back to their tent, when they suddenly met Grover and Luke.

"Hey guys. Do you know where Jake's and Will's tent is?" Luke asked with a smile that told he was up to no good.

"Yeah, it's near the lake." Nico said. "Why?"

"Well, you know, they've had some problems and we just happened to find a lock, so we decided to lock them in the tent." Luke said with a grin and showed the little metallic lock to them. Percy grinned too.

"Okay, I wanna help you guys with this." Percy said. "And Nico will help too."

"What? I am?"

"Of course. Let's go." Percy said and showed them the way to Will's and Jake's tent. It was starting to get dark and the sun was already setting. Who knew the day would go by this fast? Will was currently sitting outside the tent while Jake was inside it. Percy walked up to them smiling.

"Will, do you have any food left? Nico ate all of ours." Percy said.

Nico walked up to Percy. "I did not. It was you." he smirked at Percy.

"Yeah, I took some extra just in case." Will smiled. He stood up and went in to the tent and when he had reached his bag, Grover and Luke jumped out of the bushes and zipped the tent's door closed. Will turned around, trying to open the door, but it was too late. They had already put the lock on it.

"Guys? This is not funny. Open the door!" Will yelled as he tried to open the zipper.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen, not until morning." Luke said. "And now I think we will be going back to our ten—"

"You son of a bitch! Open the fucking door right now!" Jake's voice came from the little tent. Nico laughed and shook his head as he walked back to his own tent, Percy behind him. Grover and Luke went to the other direction.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Nico asked when they arrived to their own tent.

"It was a brilliant idea." Percy smiled. "Now they have time to talk with each other and I'm sure Jake's just in Narnia."

"In Narnia?" Nico asked as he sat down on his sleeping bag in the tent.

"Yeah, you know, deep inside the closet, very deep." Percy sat down on his own. Nico rolled his eyes. After few hours of eating, talking and telling ghost stories, Nico and Percy turned the light out, closing the door and went to sleep. The moon was making dark shadows on the tent and the wind was howling.

"Ni-Nico? Are you awake?" Percy whispered, turning to look at the boy beside him.

"No, and you shouldn't be either." Nico mumbled, eyes closed.

"Did you hear that?" Percy asked as the wind howled. "What if it was a wolf? Or even worse, a ghost." he asked, hiding himself in his covers.

Nico sighed. "It was just the wind. Now go back to sleep." Nico said, opening his eyes to look at Percy's green ones, which were looking at him, only few inches of air between them.

"I can't."

"What, are you scared?" Nico asked with a chuckle. Percy didn't response. "Okay, so you're scared. Is there any way you wouldn't be?" Nico asked, only wanting to go back to sleep.

"I don't know." Percy admitted sheepishly.

"I should have taken Leo as a partner…" Nico muttered under his breath. "Okay, come here and I will stay awake until you fall asleep." Nico said. Percy moved closer to Nico, and Nico started to play with his hair while waiting for Percy to fall asleep. Boy, it was going to be a long night.

-ʘ_ʘ-

"Guys? This is not funny. Open the door!" Will yelled as he tried to open the zipper.

"Sorry, but not gonna happen, not until morning." Luke said. "And now I just think we will be going back to our ten—"

"You son of a bitch! Open the fucking door right now!" Jake yelled, finally realizing the situation. He was locked in the same tent as his ex-best friend, his bag was outside which meant that his food was also.

"Fucking great." Jake swore.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Will smiled. "You can have some of my food." he continued, offering a bread to Jake.

"I don't want your food." Jake glared.

"I'm gonna bug you until you eat. If you eat, I promise to leave you alone." Will said, throwing the bread and a bottle of water to Jake. Jake mumbled something under his breath as he started to eat the bread. Will smiled to himself as he laid down on the cold floor, because his sleeping bag was outside. Hopefully it wouldn't be a cold night. Will took his guitar, sat up and started to play it and sing.

"…_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a—"

"Could you please shut up!?" Jake yelled. Will sighed and laid down.

"Why are you acting like that? We are best friends." Will said, turning his blue eyes to look at Jake.

"You're gay." Jake said with disgust.

"So? Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy the kiss at all?"

"Of course I didn't." Jake said, now turning to look at Will.

"Hmm… We could still stop fighting. I've missed your company and I've missed my best friend. Although it's only one day." Will said, sitting up. Jake sighed.

"If you could shut up there would be nothing to fight about." Jake said.

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." When Jake didn't answer, Will closed his eyes feeling few tears roll down onto the cold floor of the tent.

"Good night and sleep well." he told Jake and after a moment whispered the same words to himself.

Will woke up to the sun streaming through the fabric of the tent and felt surprisingly warm. He opened his eyes to see an arm wrapped around his waist and half of Jake's opened sleeping bag on him. He turned around and looked at Jake who was holding him. Will knew it was wrong to enjoy the closeness he had with the other boy, but he didn't have the heart to wake him up, or to move away for that matter. Soon though, Jake opened his eyes and looked down at Will, who had his eyes closed.

"What the fuck?" Jake snapped as he took his hand away and moved away from the blond boy. Will slowly opened his eyes and sat up too.

"Good morning." he said, offering a weak smile.

"So, uh… Do you know if the lock has been removed yet?" Jake asked after calming down. Last night Jake made a promise to try to be nicer to Will, because he knew how it felt being treated that way. Will shook his head and looked at the door. Just when he was about to reach for the zipper, they could both hear footsteps and voices coming towards them. After a few minutes, the door was opened and fresh air came rushing inside. On the outside stood a smirking Luke and Grover.

"Slept well?" Luke smirked, throwing the lock into the air and catching it.

-ʘ_ʘ-

When the surviving-test was finally over, everybody walked back to their own cabins. Nico sighed in relief as he let the warm water of the shower pour over him. He opened the bottle of shampoo and poured a good amount of it on his palm. After he had rubbed the mango scent shampoo into his hair, he washed it off. When he was ready with the shower, Nico put a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He was alone in his cabin for the moment, so he decided to put on his boxers and dark skinny jeans. Just when he had gotten his hands on a clean, white t-shirt, someone knocked on the door. Not caring that he didn't have the shirt on, Nico opened the door. Percy and Annabeth stood on the other side of the door, both having a little blush on their cheeks.

"Yeah?" Nico put his shirt on.

"Uuh… We came to tell you that the campfire starts earlier today. It starts after five minutes." Annabeth said blushing. Percy looked over at Annabeth's blush, but decided to hold his mouth and not say a thing. It wasn't every day you saw your girlfriend blushing over another guy.

"Let me put my shoes on and I can come with you." Nico said, flashing a little smile to Percy.

"So, how did your surviving-test go?" Annabeth asked when they started to walk towards the area where the campfire took place. Nico glanced at Percy who was looking at him wide-eyed, begging him not to tell about the night.

"It was fine." Nico replied. "What about yours?"

"Well, I was paired with Rachel, you know that redhead? Anyway, she seemed nice and we talked the whole day about boys and other stuff girls do." Annabeth smiled.

"Sounds… interesting." Nico said just before they arrived to the campfire. He went to sit next to Luke, who was waiving at him, and was surprised when Annabeth sat next to him. Nico felt a little bit uncomfortable when the girl started to talk to him.

"…And then she told me that 12x12 is 104 and I was like 'no way, it is 144'. Can you believe that?" Annabeth ended.

"No, and shouldn't you be spending a bit more of your attention on Percy?" Nico asked.

"No, I think he lives without the little attention I pay for him. So, tell me something about yourself." Annabeth said moving his hand to rest on Nico's thigh. Nico smirked and leaned closer to Annabeth, so he could whisper something in her ear. The blonde girl was making it too oblivious that she was trying to hit on Nico.

"I'm gay." he whispered and drew back, turning to talk to Luke on his right side. Annabeth frowned and turned to Percy, who was looking at the ground with a sad smile.

"Percy, how have you been?" she asked turning her scowl into a sweet smile.

"I… I think we need to talk. Again." Percy said, turning to look at her. She stood up and motioned Percy to follow her to a place where no one could hear them.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I don't like it when you are flirting with others. It almost feels like you're cheating on me." Percy said, taking Annabeth's hands in his owns. Annabeth looked at Percy with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Luke, but—"

"What? You kissed Luke?" Percy cut her off.

"You didn't know? Then what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"I was talking about how you tried to hit on Nico!" Percy yelled, feeling angry.

"Oh… You were talking about that one. Well, there's nothing to worry about. He's gay."

"The point is that you cheated on me!"

"Percy, I think it's better if we broke up." Annabeth said, freeing her hands from Percy's tight grip.

"Yeah, let's do that. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you." Percy said and walked away from her. He walked pass the campfire, tears threatening to fall as he made his way to his cabin.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been kind of busy… So, I'm moving in with my grandparents because of school and I had this chapter ready for a while, but it didn't feel right.**

**Anyway, I hate Windows 8 and my new fuck*ng computer. I couldn't continue to write this chapter because of it and had to borrow my sister's mini-laptop.**

**The song I used is "Mad world" by I-don't-remember-who, but I listened to Adam Lambert's version of it.**

**Please review!=)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey!_

_This is Percy. Two weeks ago my mother sent me on a summer camp. It was nice the two-three first days until I broke up with my ex-girlfriend Annabeth. I have to admit that even before our break up we had been drifting apart and while she was ready to go all the way in bedroom, I found myself… scared. That was when it started. After I kindly declined to have sex with her, she turned out more cold._

_Anyway, the only reason I'm now writing this down is that Nico told me that it would make me feel better. He even gave me few pages from his journal *cough* diary *cough*. I was totally against the idea because it sounds so gay, but here I am, writing this on paper._

_What's been most in my mind is that after I broke up with Annabeth, she went straight away after Luke. The weirdest part is that I don't even mind that much. It was like the love we had was more like a brother-sister thing. But that she was willing to go to bed with me and then she just left me like that. I don't get women…_

_So, after I broke up with Annabeth, I have started to hang out with Nico more. He is nice although I can't remember seeing him in school. Really, who wouldn't remember when a guy with olive colored skin and great body passes you. I'm wondering why he isn't in the football team or something. If you haven't realized yet, this is my first time writing something in a journal and I'm gonna burn these pages after I'm done. Yep, that's what I'm gonna do. _

_Fuck this, now I'm gonna write something bad. This is a secret. You can't tell anyone about it. I think… I _think _I have a crush on a boy. I'm not gonna tell you who he is, but I have to admit that I have no idea what to do. I don't know anyone gay so I can ask— Scratch that. Will was gay, right? Okay, I'm gonna go now. Hope you (paper) burn in hell!_

Percy took a lighter from his pocket and lit the paper on small flames so it would burn calmly to ashes. He let the ashes fly in the wind as he stood up and walked over to his own cabin. Walking in, he found Will sitting there. Will looked up and smiled.

"Hello, what's up?" Percy asked as he sat down on the chair opposite of Will's.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just wondering if I should go bother Jake about my phone. It's broken and you know he is good with all that kind of stuff." Will smiled.

"Okay, well, I wanted to ask you something." Percy stated.

"Ask then."

"How did you know you were gay?" Percy asked. Will's smile flattered before he dropped it.

"I got attracted to boys and not to girls. Love isn't something you can choose, it just happens when it does. You can try to ignore it as long as you want, but it will just hurt you and probably others around you." Will said. "So, who are you crushing on?" Will smiled again.

"I-I'm not crushing on anybody!" Percy blushed.

"Oh c'mon. Is it Nico? I heard he was gay and you seem to hang out with him pretty much." Will said. Percy blushed a deeper shade of red and that was all Will needed to confirm his guess. "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's kind of why I came to talk to you. I'm not even sure I'm gay!" Percy admitted.

"Hmm… Okay, let's go to their cabin so I get my phone fixed. You're gonna hang out with Nico, but don't confess your feelings to him before you are sure. It sucks to give false hope." Will said standing up. Percy nodded and stood up too. Together they walked over to cabin 3 and Will knocked on the door. After a second Jake came and opened the door.

"Hey, can you fix my phone? I don't know what's wrong with it." Will said, handing his phone to Jake and walking inside. Percy gave a smile before walking in after Will. Jake closed the door with a sigh.

"Hey Nico." Percy smiled after finding Nico laying on his bed, a magazine covering his face and earphones on.

"Oh hey," Nico lifted the magazine, took the earphones off "I didn't hear you come." and smiled. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. Percy went over and sat next to him.

"What were you listening to?" Percy asked taking one of the earphones and put it in his ear.

"It's Lordi's "_Would you love a monsterman"_." Nico said before shutting down his mp3 and taking the earphone from Percy.

"I didn't know you listened to that kind of music." Percy hummed.

Nico raised his eyebrows "Was it that bad?" Percy shook his head. "So, why did you come here?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk." Percy said.

"Why not?" Nico stood up and walked to the door, Percy close to him. When they were out of the cabin, Nico started to walk over to the beach neither of them speaking a word. When they had finally settled down to sit on the dock. The sun was shining bright in the sky, reflecting a silvery color from the lake. Percy rolled up his pant legs and rested his feet in the water while Nico laid down on his back, head to the open water. Percy smiled down to Nico. The dark eyed boy was truly beautiful. The sun was reflecting from Nico's olive skin, Nico's hair was perfectly laying and his eyes were smiling although the boy wasn't. Percy sighed, turning his gaze to the lake, not really looking at anything.

"Did you write something on the papers I gave you?" Nico asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I did." Percy answered and looked down at Nico, just to see him smirk.

"Wasn't it too girly for you?" he joked. "Did it help?" Nico asked a little bit more serious this time.

"Haha, very funny. And yes, I realized something I hadn't before." Percy said, looking up at the sky. Nico turned to look at Percy and turned to his side, resting his head on his hand.

"Why did you come to this summer camp?" Nico asked.

"My mum sent me here. She had to travel somewhere and thought I couldn't stay alone the whole summer. What about you?"

"My dad and his wife decided to send me here because I didn't have many friends. At first I hated the idea, but I guess it's not that bad." Nico said, laying again on his back.

Percy turned to look at Nico with a huge smile on his face "Think about it like this, if you hadn't come you wouldn't have met me."

"What a lucky bastard I would have been." Nico smirked and got splashed with a handful of water. "Oh no you didn't…" Nico said, standing up and looking at Percy.

"I didn't." Percy smirked and looked away.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you—"

"Percy! Nico!" Luke yelled as he walked over to the duo. Both boys turned to look at the blond. "You know the girls are having a girls' night? So, we were thinking that we should have one too, but a boys' night." Luke flashed Nico a huge, charming smile.

"When is it?" Percy asked with a little scowl on his lips, moving closer to Nico.

"After the campfire in our cabin." Luke grinned before leaving the dark haired boys alone.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I need ideas! I was thinking about editing this whole story, but then I got this idea, that I'm gonna complete this and THEN edit it. So, now I take ideas with an open mind.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**This chapter will have surprise pairing in it.**

When the sun was already setting, casting a shadow across the forest, one with a good sight could see two girls talking behind a cabin. The sun was shining at a beautiful Asian girl with black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Drew, how are you?" another girl asked, wrapping her hands around the Asian girl. Drew looked at the girl in front of her. The girl was beautiful, the wild, brown hair with that little feather hanging in them and those mesmerizing eyes that couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. _Weird, how I used to hate her,_ Drew though, as she, too, wrapped her hands around the girl's waist.

"I'm fine, Piper, although one of my nails broke when I was doing the dishes. Gods, I hate doing those." Drew said, inspecting her manicured nails. Piper smiled while she leaned closer to Drew and kissed her lips.

"You know, the campfire is about to start." Piper said after she broke the kiss. Piper sighed and looked away. "Could we maybe go there together?" she asked hopefully. You could hear the hopefulness in her voice and see it in her eyes.

Drew sighed, taking her hands from Piper's waist and freeing herself from the Native American's grip. "You know that I don't want anyone knowing about us." Piper looked down on her shoes, feeling a little bit hurt.

"But when can we? I'm tired of always sneaking around." Piper said.

"Hmph! I don't know! I don't know! Maybe tomorrow or maybe never! Stop pushing me to do it!" Drew raised her voice, trying to take deep breaths to calm down. Piper took few steps back, looking at the beautiful, but angry, Asian. "Just give me time." Drew said before leaving Piper behind the cabin.

Drew was not enjoying the campfire, although the fire gave her a little bit warmth, but it didn't change the fact that Piper was flirting with Nico. The way the Native American smiled, the way she laughed and the way she would every now and then throw a glance at Drew looking if she was watching, made the Asian girl angry. Nobody messed around with her and everyone should know that. Drew glanced at Percy, who had been ignored by Nico for a while now. Poor boy, having to hear Piper's flirting. Drew stood up with an elegant movement and walked around the campfire, over to Nico and Percy. She didn't spear Piper one single glance. She sat down between the boys and turned to Percy with a smirk on her face. She had definitely gotten Piper's attention now.

"This might come a little bit late, but I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Annabeth." she told Percy, trying to sound sincere.

Percy looked at Drew with one raised eyebrow. This wasn't something the girl would do without having other thoughts in mind. "Don't be, it's probably better this way." Percy gave her a smile.

"That's nice to hear—"

"Drew… Do you always have to go after others' exes?" Annabeth had suddenly appeared in front of them. "I understand that nobody really wants you, but he was with me two weeks ago." Annabeth continued glaring down at Drew. Drew stood up, walking closer to the blonde haired girl.

"I'm sorry to tell you this _Annie_ but I don't care. And even though I'm much prettier than you, I would never cheat on my partner. Maybe break some hearts but never cheat if I really loved them." Drew said, snapping her fingers in Annabeth's face before leaving to her own place. When she sat down again, she looked over the fire at Piper, who was giving her a sweet smile. She looked away and crossed her arms, but she couldn't stop the little smile from escaping to her red lips.

Percy looked up at Annabeth who was looking down at him. "Did you have something to say or why did you come here?" Percy asked, not letting any emotion to his voice.

"I just saved you from Drew. You know what a bitch she can be." Annabeth smiled warmly.

"Yeah? Well, thank you." Percy said. Annabeth continued smiling to Percy, they both missing the glare Piper was shooting them.

"Everybody take your seats!" Chiron's voice boomed through the area around the campfire. Everybody sat down, turned quiet and turned to look at the man. "I'm now dismissing you all. Tomorrow we will start later, because so many of you have asked for it and promised to work extra hard for it. Also, I have to do some business with Mr. D. on the morning. Have a great evening." Every boy started to walk towards the cabin three, while every girl was walking to cabin 1. Drew was walking slowly after the other girls and when Piper noticed this, she slowed down too.

"Hey, are you okay?" Piper asked, falling in pace with Drew.

"No." Drew answered, looking away from Piper. Piper grabbed Drew's wrist and stopped the girl.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Drew answered. Just when Piper was about to say something, Hazel cut them off by yelling them over. Both of the girls turned to look at the dark skinned girl and they walked over to her.

"I hope you two weren't fighting again. We wouldn't want you to ruin our night." Hazel said more to Drew than to Piper.

"Yeah, whatever. You're mascara is smudged, by the way." Drew said and walked inside the cabin, leaving Piper and Hazel outside.

"I really don't understand that girl." Hazel shook her head and walked inside too, Piper on her heels. When the two girls came in, they sat down on the floor. All the girls were forming a ring, candy, coke, and chips in the middle.

"Gross! How can you eat all that?" Drew asked. Piper smiled as she sat down next to her, taking one greasy chip and plopping it into her mouth.

"They taste good." Piper smiled, dusting her hands to get the salt away. Drew looked at her for a second before turning back.

"Okay girls! Let's start our night with the old good truth or dare." Annabeth declared, taking an empty water bottle and sitting down on the floor. Everybody took a can of soda and something to eat, so the middle was empty again. "I believe I can start since I have the bottle." Annabeth smiled and rotated the bottle. It whirled around few times before stopping at Hazel. "Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked smirking.

"Truth."

"How far have you gone with Frank?" Annabeth asked. Everybody turned to look at the dark girl.

"Well… Not that far. I've given him a blowjob." Hazel said, turning a little bit pink after she admitted that. Hazel took the bottle and whirled the bottle. It stopped at Rachel.

"Dare." Rachel said, looking at Hazel.

"Hmm… I dare you to draw Chiron AND Mr. D. in strings. Together." Hazel smirked evilly, handing the disgusted redhead a paper and a pen.

"You have a sick mind, Hazel." Rachel said. "I'm gonna do it after I use my turn." Rachel spun the bottle and waited until it stopped at Annabeth. When Annabeth took truth, Rachel started to think. "Why did you break up with Percy? Tell us all the details." Suddenly, everybody were paying attention to the blond haired girl who had a blush covering her face.

"I liked someone else." Annabeth started. "I like Luke and when I kissed him, I knew I didn't want to be with Percy anymore. I still love him, but in a different way. I hope he would understand that I felt like I couldn't get everything I needed from him. Yeah, that was pretty much it." Annabeth smiled and rolled the bottle. Thalia looked a bit uncomfortable at Annabeth's lovesick face. The bottle stopped at Drew.

"I'm gonna take truth." she smiled and inspected her nails, waiting for the question.

"Are you single right now? And if you are not, who are you dating?" Annabeth asked. Piper stared wide eyed at Annabeth who only smirked back.

"Umm…" Drew could feel Piper's eyes on her. "No, I'm single." Drew said, not meeting Piper's eyes. Piper looked away from Drew, feeling hurt.

-_With the boys-_

Almost every boy in the camp were sitting in Nico's, Luke's, Jake's and Jason's cabin. Nico glanced around himself looking who was missing. The only missing boy was Octavian.

"Why isn't 'Tavy here?" Nico asked, using the nickname Will had made to the blond boy.

"Because he wasn't invited." Percy said next from Nico. Nico turned to look at Percy with his eyebrows raised.

"Why not?"

"Nobody likes him, why should we have him here ruining our night?" Percy asked.

"You have to be kidding." Nico said and stood up. "I'm gonna go get Octavian here, are somebody willing to come with me?" Nico informed everybody as he walked toward the door. Will stood up from the floor and headed after Nico to Octavian's cabin. When the duo got to the door, they knocked on it, waiting for Octavian to open it up.

"What is it?" Octavian asked after he opened up the door and leaned against the frame, hugging a teddy bear to his chest.

"Hey 'Tavy, we came to get you to the boys' night." Will smiled.

"Why should I come, when nobody really wants me there?" Octavian asked, lifting his blond eyebrows.

"We want you. We wouldn't have come to get you otherwise." Will mused.

"And you will have a great time." Nico added.

Octavian thought a minute before sighing. "Okay, but you two won't leave me alone, right?" he asked, throwing his teddy bear to his bed and closing the door after he stepped outside. They walked in silence back to the cabin, and when they stood close enough, they could hear all the laughing and talking. When they finally got to the door, Nico opened it and everybody inside the cabin fell silent. The three boys walked inside, sitting down in the circle the other boys had formed. Nico sat next to Percy and Octavian sat between Nico and Will.

"What are we gonna do?" Nico asked, looking at the guys.

"Well, we were just thinking about it and we decided to play 'truth or dare'." Luke said flashing Nico a big smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Percy. "But we have to have some rules here." Luke continued "You can ask and dare everything, because nothing will be leaving this cabin the next day, and if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare then you have to leave the cabin and never come back. Did I make everything clear? Good."

"Can I start?" Leo asked, bouncing on his seat. "Hmm… Jason, truth or dare?" Leo asked before anyone had a chance to protest.

"Make it a dare." Jason smirked.

"I dare you to strip down to only your boxers and you have to be like that for the whole game." Leo said. Jason stood up and took his shirt off, swinging it few times in the air before throwing it away. After that he took away his jeans and socks.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Truth."

"Hmm… How do you now Octavian?" Jason asked.

"Well, I didn't know him until this camp started, but then I realized that he is my neighbor." Nico said. There were some murmuring about the answer. The game continued for a while before the dares and truths got braver and the mood was getting higher. It was currently Percy's turn.

"Jake, truth or dare?" the green eyed boy asked.

"Dare." the dark haired boy smiled.

Percy was thinking for a moment before Nico lent over and whispered something into Percy's ear. Percy grinned when Nico pulled back. "I dare you and Will to switch these candies without using your hands, if you know what I mean." Percy said, handing Will a red candy, which probably tasted cherry and a green candy to Jake.

"But I don't want to do this." Jake said, looking at Percy with disgust. Jake was terrified about the idea of having to do anything with Will. Will sighed and plopped the candy into his mouth, waiting for Jake to do the same. After a moment Jake did it, but he still didn't look too keen to do the dare. Jake closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. While he had his eyes closed, Will had moved over to him, and was now leaning over him. Dark brown eyes met sky blue as Will leaned even closer, touching his lips to Jake's. When Jake didn't flinch away, Will opened his mouth, pushing the cherry candy to Jake's mouth. He stuck his tongue into Jake's mouth, trying to fish the green candy. It took a few seconds for Will to realize which one of them was the green one. When he drew back, he held a green candy between his teeth. It tasted like pear. Pear and Jake. He smirked as he sucked on the candy.

"Okay, now that was done." Will announced, moving back to his seat. Everybody were looking at the blushing boy, whose turn was next.

"We will never talk about this." Jake said. "Octavian, truth or dare?"

When Jake said Octavian's name, the same boy looked surprised, this being the first time someone asked him. "Truth." Octavian answered.

"If you had to date someone from this room, who would it be?" Jake asked, not coming up with a better question.

"That's a weird question coming from you." Octavian said. "But I would choose Nico." Octavian ended. Nico turned to look at Octavian, who shrugged.

"You better not touch him, _teddy bear._" Percy said to Octavian.

"Are you jealous?" Octavian shoot Percy a glare before they continued the game. After the game had ended, the boys started to watch a movie. Three hours later the movie had ended and most of the boys had left to their own cabins.

"Percy, shouldn't you leave too?" Nico asked the green eyed boy who was currently lying on Nico's bed, half asleep.

"No…" he murmured, trying to sit up.

"Dude, I'm gonna help you to your cabin." Nico said, taking Percy's hand and pulling him up. Percy groaned as he stood up and stretched a little, walking to the door after Nico.

"It's a beautiful night. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Percy yawned, looking at the starry sky. The night air was refreshing, which woke Percy up even more. There was a light wind that waved the tall trees, letting the moon shine through them every now and then.

"You almost fell asleep in my bed, are you sure you have the energy to take a walk?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, we could go to the beach. You can see the moon better from there." Percy beamed, grabbing Nico's hand and pulling him over to the beach. When they got to the beach, Percy was still holding Nico's hand, not letting go of him. Nico didn't mind.

"I really is beautiful. The moon, I mean." Nico said, looking at the big silver ball in the sky.

"It is." Percy said. Nothing else was said as the duo continued to walk along the beach. When they finally arrived back to Percy's cabin, Nico pulled his hand away from Percy's grip and sighed.

"It surly was a nice day." Nico said a bit awkwardly.

"It was. We should totally do it again sometime." Percy yawned.

"Okay, well, good night." Nico said, turning around.

"Wait." Percy said, grabbing Nico's wrist and pulling him into a hug. "Good night." he said and let go of Nico, walking back inside. After the door was closed, Nico stared at the door with wide eyes before he smirked. This would be interesting.

**A/N**

**Hmm… What did you think about the special pairing? And is there another pairing you would like to see? Someone you would like to have more about?**

**Also, please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
